


Una Oficina Muy Especial

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspirado en el libro E-mails de Matt Beaumont. Yo quería hacer algo mas serio, pero la oficina de los Shinigami siempre me ha resultado demasiado crack. El nombre real de Undertaker es un misterio en el canon, por lo que me he tomado una pequeña libertad con él.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Una Oficina Muy Especial

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en el libro E-mails de Matt Beaumont. Yo quería hacer algo mas serio, pero la oficina de los Shinigami siempre me ha resultado demasiado crack. El nombre real de Undertaker es un misterio en el canon, por lo que me he tomado una pequeña libertad con él.

**Una Oficina Muy Especial**

  
Había días que no merecía la pena levantarse de la cama, pero Undertaker aun no había tenido ninguno de estos. Si era completamente sincero, a él le encantaba levantarse por las mañanas para ir al trabajo, aunque solo fuese por poder causar la mayor cantidad de entuertos posibles en la oficina.

No que no le gustase el trabajo de campo, pero había algo especialmente divertido en provocar el caos entre sus subordinados. Especialmente si con eso conseguía molestar al estirado de William. Solo con ver como su rostro se iba sonrojando de ira y la vena que pulsaba en su sien, cada vez mas rápido, eran suficientes para que Undertaker sintiese la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

Entró en la oficina ocultando una picara sonrisa detrás de una cortina de pelo.

El método más fácil para irritar a William era Grell, así que Undertaker pasó por el cubículo de este de camino a su despacho, y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí, agarró la guadaña y se la llevo.

Como broma a Grell estaba algo trillada, ya lo había hecho antes, pero la reacción de William cada vez que esto sucedía era inmejorable.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho y se sentó a esperar.

El caos comenzaría en breve.

…

 **Para: Todos los Empleados.**

 **Asunto: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

El que haya escondido nuevamente la guadaña de Grell Sutcliff, por favor que la devuelva a su lugar de origen. Grell no encuentra la broma graciosa después de doce veces el mismo mes, y ha amenazado con presentar públicamente las grabaciones cinematográficas de la vida del Convento de Clausura de las Carmelitas de Lyon (quince victimas en el fuego de la semana pasada) si no aparece antes de que termine el día.

Atentamente,  
Ronald Knox

…

 **Para: Todos los Empleados.**

 **Asunto: Re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

Os recuerdo que los memos en la oficina no son para comunicaciones personales ni perdidas de tiempo como esta. Si a alguno de vosotros le sobra el tiempo para gastar bromas a Sutcliff, hay una pila de informes por terminar sobre el escritorio del Director. También informaros que el formulario B-426 para alteraciones de las guadañas debe ser aprobado tanto por mí como por el director de unidad, además de llevar el sello de aprobación de Servicios Generales.

Atentamente,  
William T Spears.

PD: Como me vea obligado a perder un minuto mas de mi tiempo en este asunto o a ver siquiera un segundo de la grabación cinematográfica de referencia en el comunicado anterior, todo el departamento se vera obligado a quedarse después de la jornada laboral a ver dichas grabaciones _completas_. Empezando por la Madre Superiora que falleció a la edad de 107 años.

…

 **Para: R.I.P. Undertaker**

 **Asunto: Rv: Re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

Robert,

Esto va especialmente por ti. No creas que ser el Director te va a salvar de las monjas.

Saca la guadaña de _eso_ del cajón y devuélvesela antes de que me vea forzado a intervenir.

William.

…

 **Para: William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Rv: Re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

¿Cómo has sabido que la tenía yo?

Undertaker.

…

 **Para: R.I.P. Undertaker**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Rv: Re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

Robert,

Que los empleados de tu departamento sean incompetentes no quiere decir que yo también lo sea. Las doce primeras veces escondiste tú la guadaña, es de lógica pensar que esta vez ha sido la misma persona. Además, tú despacho es el único que Knox no ha registrado.

Devuélvela ya, no soporto escuchar los gimoteos de Sutcliff ni un segundo más.

William.

…

 **Para: William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Rv: Re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

Ya esta, aguafiestas.

Undertaker.

PD: No me llames Robert.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox, William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: re: La guadaña de Grell Sutcliff**

Gracias, gracias. Ya me la han devuelto.

Un beso,  
Grell.

…

 **Para: Todos los empleados**

 **Asunto: Inspección de guadañas**

Compañeros,

Ha llegado a oídos del departamento de Mantenimiento y Equipación que un alto numero de Shinigami ha realizado modificaciones _sin autorizar_ en sus guadañas.

Os recordamos que el equipamiento entregado debe seguir las regulaciones establecidas en el artículo 47 de las normas del Shinigami, párrafo 4º.

Toda aquella guadaña no reglamentaria será confiscada y devuelta a su estado original.

Atentamente,  
Marcia R. Sourpuss.

…

 **Para: William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Inspección de guadañas**

 _Chivato._

Undertaker.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: ¡Emergencia!**

¡Ron! ¡Me quieren quitar mi guadaña!

¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Desesperado,  
Grell.

…

 **Para: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Asunto: Re: ¡Emergencia!**

¿Pero no habías conseguido ya el permiso para las modificaciones?

Confuso,  
Ron.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: ¡Emergencia!**

No. ¡Iba a hacerlo, pero se me olvido!

Muy desesperado,  
Grell.

…

 **Para: R.I.P. Undertaker**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Inspección de guadañas**

Por mas que tanto su guadaña como _eso_ me molesten, no he sido yo el que ha avisado a Mantenimiento y Equipación. Agradecería que te guardases tus insultos, Robert. Y que dejases de mandarme memos inútiles. Algunos tenemos que trabajar.

William.

…

 **Para: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: ¡Emergencia!**

Ok. Déjalo en mis manos.

Ron.

…

 **Para: Belle L. Lovell**

 **Asunto: ¿Cómo esta hoy la mas guapa?**

Belle,

¿Cómo estas hoy? Tan espectacular como siempre, supongo. Lo del viernes sigue en pie, verdad. He reservado una mesa en un estupendo restaurante en Paris, así que espero que tengas tantas ganas como yo de que llegue el día.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Mi compañero Grell Sutcliff ha modificado su guadaña, realmente una tontería, solo algo de decoración, y Mantenimiento y Equipación esta tirándosele a la yugular. ¿Crees que podrías, no se, firmar su formulario y ponerle la fecha del mes pasado?

Besos,  
Ron.

…

 **Para: William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Inspección de guadañas**

Te he dicho que no me llames Robert.

Undertaker.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Cómo esta hoy la mas guapa?**

Capullo,

Dos cosas.

Primero, no es este viernes, fue el pasado. Y me tiré una hora esperando a que llegases para luego enterarme que te habías llevado a Loren, de Contabilidad, de cena a Nueva York. Si pretendes tomarnos el pelo, al menos ten la decencia de recordar cuando quedas con cada una.

Segundo, no. No voy a autorizar la guadaña de tu colega. De hecho, si pudiese, te retiraría la autorización de la tuya y así se te cayese el pelo.

Olvídame,  
Belle.

…

 **Para: Belle L. Lovell**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: ¿Cómo esta hoy la mas guapa?**

¿El viernes pasado? Pero yo juraría… bueno, ¿no me permites compensártelo? Te prometo que merecerá la pena.

¿Y de verdad no puedes hacer nada por mi amigo?

Besos,  
Ron.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: ¿Cómo esta hoy la mas guapa?**

¡Que te den por el culo a ti y a tu amigo! De hecho, daros por culo mutuamente, se que tú lo estas deseando. No, no te permito compensármelo. Y no, no puedo hacer nada por el capullo de Sutcliff. Buscaros la vida.

Belle.

…

 **Para: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Asunto: Plan B**

Sempai,

¿Qué posibilidades hay de conseguir una misión antes de que Mantenimiento y Equipación llegue?

Ron.

…

 **Para: William T Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Inspección de guadañas**

¿Me estas ignorando? Recuerda que soy tu superior.

Undertaker.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Plan B**

Ninguna, Will me tiene bajo vigilancia después de la ultima misión porque no entregué los informes a tiempo. A menos que haya un terremoto y tengamos que ir _todos_ , estoy encadenado a mi mesa.

¡Ayuda, por favor, me van a pillar y me van a quitar mi guadaña! No quiero tener una guadaña fea como los demás, ¡me gusta la mía!

Más que desesperado,  
Grell.

…

Undertaker miró desde su mesa hacia la oficina y sonrió.

Había sido un truco algo sucio avisar a Mantenimiento y Equipación, pero el resultado estaba siendo de lo más satisfactorio. Sutcliff estaba gimoteando nuevamente, esta vez con una mirada de horror en su rostro cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en su querida guadaña.

En el cubículo de al lado, William estaba empezando a temblar de furia. La explosión era inminente.

Y como guinda del pastel, Ronald Knox estaba mirando el memo en sus manos como si fuese una serpiente venenosa, suspiros de tristeza escapando sus labios ocasionalmente.

La inspección de guadañas estaba prevista para comenzar a eso de las 16:00… por suerte, Undertaker no era tan cruel. Si la lista--mas que lista, testamento--que acababa de llegar a su mesa era correcta, todo el personal de su departamento tenia que movilizarse a las 15:30

Le quedaba al menos una hora para disfrutar del caos que había organizado.

…

 **Para: Todos los empleados**

 **Asunto: Re: Inspección de guadañas**

Compañeros,

Para agilizar el trabajo de los inspectores, solicitamos que todos aquellos que tengan modificaciones realizadas entreguen junto con su guadaña, el formulario B-426 cumplimentado y autorizado.

La inspección comenzara a las 16:00 horas. Todo aquel Shinigami que se encuentre ausente de su puesto de trabajo sin una causa justificada sufrirá una penalización de salario.

Atentamente,  
Marcia R. Sourpuss.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: ¿Qué hago, que hago?**

…

 **Para: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Qué hago, que hago?**

Sempai,

Me temo que tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y suplicarle a William que te de una misión. Si necesitas apoyo moral, puedo ir contigo.

Ron.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: ¿Qué hago, que hago?**

¿Qué orgullo? ¡Es lo primero que hice!

Grell.

…

\- ¡Sutcliff! ¡Quieres dejar de lloriquear y concentrarte en tu trabajo! No, no te voy a dar una misión. Si Mantenimiento y Equipación te quitan la guadaña, te esta bien empleado por saltarte los canales administrativos adecuados. Y ahora cállate y trabaja, o te la confiscare yo mismo sin esperar a que lleguen.

En su despacho, Undertaker soltó una carcajada cuando le llegaron las exaltadas voces de William y Grell.

Su trabajo del día estaba casi terminado.

Dejaría que Grell sufriese diez minutos más y mandaría el comunicado.

…

 **Para: Todos los Empleados**

 **Asunto: Gran Incendio en Londres**

Se requiere la presencia de todos los operativos disponibles en Londres, Inglaterra, donde se ha declarado un incendio de proporciones devastadoras. El recuento de victimas asciende a varias centenas y se prevé un incremento según avance la tarde.

Por favor, cojan sus guadañas y estén preparados para partir en cinco minutos. Se asignaran los equipos por zonas una vez lleguemos al destino.

Atentamente,  
R.I.P Undertaker.  
Director.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: Milagro**

Ron!

No me lo puedo creer, un incendio en Londres. ¡Estoy salvado!

Grell.

…

 **Para: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Asunto: Re: Milagro**

Increíble. Tienes mucha suerte, Grell.

Ron.

…

 **Para: Marcia R. Sourpuss**

 **Asunto: Modificaciones en la agenda**

Marcia,

Siento mucho las molestias ocasionadas a tu departamento, pero como puedes ver, tenemos entre manos una emergencia por lo que la inspección de guadañas tendrá que posponerse hasta una fecha mas propicia.

Me pondré nuevamente en contacto contigo cuando sea el momento de concretar otra fecha.

Atentamente,  
R.I.P Undertaker.  
Director.

…

 **Para: R.I.P. Undertaker**

 **Asunto: Re: Modificaciones en la agenda**

Director,

Quieres decir que me llamaras de nuevo cuando te aburras y quieras darle un buen susto a Sutcliff. O incordiar a William (no entiendo el por qué, es uno de los pocos responsables en tu departamento). Ya me ha contado Belle… y por una vez no me importa estar de tu parte, ya que así también consigues molestar a ese mujeriego de Ronald Knox.

Avísame cuando quieras.

Un saludo,  
Marcia.

…

 **Para: Ronald Knox**

 **Asunto: El viernes.**

¿Con que una cita en Paris con Belle? ¡Habías quedado en llevarme a mí a Roma! Prepárate, capullo, porque en la próxima inspección--y habrá una próxima inspección--voy a mirar tu guadaña con lupa.

Marcia.

…

El día había sido mucho más productivo de lo que Undertaker hubiese jamás soñado.

Seis horas extras, William había estado mudo de indignación durante todo el camino de vuelta. Especialmente porque Undertaker le había asignado en el mismo grupo que Sutcliff y Knox.

No le importaba siquiera que todo su departamento, él incluido, estuviese agotado, irritable y cubierto de ceniza y otras cosas en las que era mejor no pensar.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer, y seria el día perfecto.

…

 **Para: Todos los Empleados.**

 **Asunto: Mi guadaña**

No tiene gracia, de verdad. ¿Quién me ha vuelto a quitar la guadaña?

Grell Sutcliff.

…

 **Para: R.I.P. Undertaker.**

 **Asunto: Esta me la pagas.**

Robert,

Serás mi jefe, pero hoy te has pasado. Seis horas extras con _eso_ y su camarilla.

Me las vas a pagar.

William.

…

 **Para: William T. Spears**

 **Asunto: Re: Esta me la pagas.**

William,

Los memos en la oficina no son para uso personal ni para perdidas de tiempo como esta. Y mucho menos para enviar amenazas.

Si tienes tiempo de sobra después del trabajo de hoy, hay que rellenar los informes para las victimas del fuego. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Atentamente,  
R.I.P Undertaker.  
Director.

…

Incluso con la puerta de su oficina cerrada, los gritos de William se podían escuchar tan claro como si estuviese parado junto a él.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Undertaker cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse a casa a descansar después de un día de trabajo bien hecho.

…

*fin*


End file.
